Immortal Ties
by DarknessSlayer
Summary: THIS IS NOT A BA! Buffy is almost killed by the Immortal and goes to Wolfram and Hart when she finds out she had some visitors in Rome. Willow goes evil.
1. Default Chapter

**_Rome_**

Buffy opened the door to her apartment house, quietly. She, Dawn, and Andrew had moved there after Sunnydale was sucked down. Spike had wore and amulet and it had destroyed the Hellmouth. Giles, Xander, Kennedy, Willow, and the potentials moved to Cleveland, Ohio just in case the other Hellmouth started acting up.  
She hung her leather jacket up on the coat rack by the door. She felt a pain on her arm and looked at it to see a long, bloody gash.

"Dawn...Andrew?" Buffy called out, getting no response back.

"Must be out"

Buffy walked to her left and down a hallway to a large bathroom. She opened the door and walked inside. The bathroom walls were a tan color with a few picture frames here and there. There was a large bath tub in the far back. She walked to the sink which had a small mirror over it. She stopped in front of the mirror, looking into it. She saw he lip was bloody and there was a cut on her forehead.

"Great." She sighed.

She reached for the mirror and pulled it open, revealing a medicine cabinet inside. She moved her gaze around the medical items until she spotted the peroxide. The proxide was a tall, brown bottle with a white label on the front. She grabbed it and pulled it out, placing it on the sink ledge. Her hand lifted and she reached for a basket on the counter buy the sink pulling out a washcloth. Sighing, she opened the bottle of peroxide and poured some on the washcloth.

She began to dab the cut on her forehead with the washcloth, eyes wincing a little bit. She kept looking into the mirror, her eyes sparkling from held back tears. Suddenly, she dropped the washcloth, putting her face in her hands and began to cry. Her tears fell into her hands, making them moist.

Dawn walked into the apartment, pulling off her jacket and hanging it up. She saw Buffy's jacket hanging there and looked around.

"Buffy?" Dawn bellowed.

Dawn had went out earlier that night with a few friends she had met here in Rome. Buffy heard Dawn and lifted her head, quickly wiping away the tears.

"Yes, Dawnie, I'm here." Buffy responded.

Dawn followed the voice of Buffy and found her in the bathroom. She opened the door and looked at her big sister. Buffy's eyes were red and her lip and forehead had cuts.

"What happened...?" Dawn asked, looking at Buffy.

"Nothing, How was your night?" Buffy replied quickly.

"Don't change the subject...what happened?" Dawn asked again, her voice a bit seriouser.

Buffy sighed and bowed her head. Dawn looked at the floor to see a washcloth. She picked it up and took Buffy's hand.

"I'll fix up these cuts while you tell me what happened"

Buffy looked up at her beautiful, tall, brown haired sister. Dawn had been the key 2 years ago and could open a portal for Glory. Glory opened the portal but Buffy sacrificed her life for her sister. She was resurrected 148 days later by Willow, Anya, Tara, and Xander.

Dawn walked Buffy to the living room where she sat herself and Buffy down on the couch.

"Talk." Dawn said, beginning to press the washcloth to the cut on Buffy's forehead.

"The Immortal...he tried to kill me tonight...I tried fighting back but"

Buffy was interrupted with the sound of the apartment door opening. Andrew had walked in, he was dressed in a nice black tuxedo. He went on a date earlier that night with two beautiful girls, one a brown head and the other a blonde. He shut the door behind him self then turned to see Buffy and Dawn sitting on the couch.

"Hi!" He greeted them with a smile.

"How was your night?" Buffy smiled to Andrew.

"It was great...I had a date...two girls..." Andrew replied, "and you"

Buffy bowed her head. Dawn looked over at Andrew, her eyes serious.

"The Immortal tried to kill her..." Dawn exclaimed.

"Aww, I'm sorrry." Andrew replied sympathetically.

Buffy nodded, her hands resting in her lap.

"Ooo! I have news that will perk you up"

"That is..?" Buffy asked.

Andrew began to take of the jacket to his tuxedo, hanging it up on the coat rack beside the door. He smiled to Buffy.

"Earlier tonight...while you were out..Spike and Angel came here to see you"

Buffy stood up quickly, moving the hand from Dawn off of her.

"Spike..."


	2. Immortal Ties 2

**_L.A._**

Angel flew back and slammed hard into a wall after a tall, big horned, Sakula demon kicked him backwards. Spike growled and ran at the demon, jumping on its back. The demon roared loudly and moved his hand, gripping Spike and throwing him off. Spike flew and slammed hard into the wall that Angel was by. Angel standed up and grabbed the axe from the ground, running back at the Sakula. The Sakula grabbed the sword then lifted its leg, knocking it into the stomach of Angel. Angel fell to the floor gripping his stomach.

"That's it..." Spike growled as he stood. He ran at the demon and jumped on it's back again.

The demon roared again, trying to throw Spike off. Spike kept his hold then quickly placed one hand on the demon's forehead and the other on its chin. He twisted his hands, a crack echoing throughout the building. He rode the demon's back to the floor with a clank.

Angel stood up to see the demon dead on the floor.

"Let's go." Angel growled, holding the axe in his hand as he walked to the building door.

"Aw, gel head is all mad 'cause the Big Bad got the kill." Spike laughed.

"Shut it, Spike." Angel growled again, opening the building door and walking out.

Spike followd Angel to the door and exited. They walked towards the black viper car that Angel had, owned by Wolfram And Hart. Wolfram And Hart had used to be a demon law firm. Angel came to run it and helped people who needed help. He worked with his close friends, Wesley, Gunn, and Fred.

Angel walked to the driver side and opened the door. He threw the axe in the back seat than bent down, getting in the car. He got situated then shut the door, pulling the key from his pocket and placing it in the ignition slot. He tuened the key, the engine starting up. Spike walked to the passenger side and opened the door, he got in, then shut the door.

Angel slammed his foot on the pedal and the wheels spinned, smoke spinning off. The car launched forward at the street. Angel turned the steering wheel, getting on the road. Spike watched Angel drive like a maniac and shrugged. Angel sped toward the Wolfram And Hart Lawfirm, passing tall buildings. He pulled into the parking garage, placing his foot on the break. The car came to a complete stop and Angel pulled the key from the ignition and the engine turned off.

Spike opened the door on his side and stepped out of the car. He shut the door and walked in the direction of the parking garage elevator. Angel also stepped out, shut his door, and walked to the elevator. Spike hit a button and the elevator opened. He stepped inside the elevator along with Angel and the doors closed. He looked to a control panel that had emergency buttons, floor buttons, and a emergency phone. He hit the 5 button and the elevator began going up.

Both Spike and Angel kept quiet as the elevator moved up to the 5th floor. The elevator stopped and the 5th floor button lit up. The elevator doors opened and Angel and Spike stepped out. On the 5th floor there were tons of laywers walking around with their breif cases. There were patients that needed help and lawyers helping them.  
Angel turned to his left and walked to his office. He walked past laywers and humans. Spike looked around.

"Home sweet home." Spike sighed, turning and walking behind Angel.

Angel stopped in front of 2 double doors. He then pushed them open and walked inside, entering his office.  
His office was huge. It had furniture and a desk at the back of the room. Behind the desk there was a wall which occupied different weapons.

Angel spotted Wesley sitting at his desk, his glasses in his left hand and his right hand holding a book down. Wesley's eyes were in a book. Wesley was a handsome man. He had brown, wazy hair and green eyes. He was wearing a work suit with a blue tie.

"Wesley." Angel said, "is something up"

Wesley looked up from the book, staring at Angel with his green eyes.

"Oh, no, just reading a demon language book so I can help some people." Wesley replied.

Wesley was once a watcher for the council. He was Faith's and Buffy's watcher when Giles was fired off his duties. Faith went Rogue Slayer and he lost his duties as well. He had come to Los Angeles as a "Rogue Demon Hunter." And ended up helping Angel and Cordelia with Angel's Investigations.

"Alright." Angel said walking to his desk.

Spike stepped into Angel's office and leaned against a wall. Wesley stood up and places his glasses on his face and picked up his book, leaving Angel to his desk. Wesley sat down in a chair in front of Angel's desk and began his reading again. Angel sat down at his desk, rolling up a little as he began looking through files.  
Spike took a cigarette from his duster pocket and placed it between his lips. He took his silver lighter from his pocket and flipped it open, lighting up the cigarette. He took a long drag and released the smoke from his nostrils. Angel smelt smoke and looked up to see Spike.

"What do you want, Spike?" Angel asked with a growl.

Spike shrugged one shoulder slightly, taking another drag off of his cigarette.

"Guys I got a case." A feminine voice said, walking into Angel's office.

The woman walked with her hips swaying gently and her high heel shoes hitting the grouns softly. She had curly, brown hair and it bounced as she walked. Her eyes were beautiful and her smile was soothing to everyone around.

"Fred." Wesley said, looking up to her.

Fred smiled and at Wesley and walked past his chair, placing a tan folder on Angel's desk. Angel took the folder and opened it, beginning to read.

"A group of Akram demons are attacking a demon bar and killing humans and all, the barkeep is upset and might want to press charges, so I think you oughta take them out." Fred suggested.

"Alright." Angel said, standing up.

Angel turned around and grabbed a sword off the weapon wall before turning again and throwing it to Spike. Spike caught the sword in his hand, the cigarette still hanging between his lips. Angel grabbed an axe from the wall and gripped it.

"Let's go, Spike."


	3. Immortal Ties 3

Andrew nodded to Buffy.

"From what I saw, he's alive and well...well...he's actually dead since he's a vampire"

Buffy looked to Dawn then back to Andrew.

"Were they alright?" Buffy asked.

Andrew nodded once again. Buffy sighed deeply, still looking at Andrew.

"If they came, they must need me...I have to get to Los Angeles"

Dawn stood up, laying the washcloth she was using to clense Buffy's wounds down onto the couch. Buffy smiled to Dawn then looked and Andrew.

"Andrew, get on the phone, get me 3 tickets to Los Angeles, I want to go tonight." Buffy exclaimed, she then looked to Dawn, "get out stuff packed"

Dawn nodded then ran to her room to pack up things to go. Andrew nodded as well then walked over to the phone and picked it up. Buffy crossed her arms over her chest.

"Here we go."

_**Los Angeles**_

Spike gripped the sword tightly in his hand, looking at a small building ahead of him.  
The building had a small sign that said, "Demon Destiny." and a few broken windows. There was also an "OPEN" sign one of the windows.

Angel held an axe in his hand. He walked to the door of the bar and lifted his foot, knocking it into the door. The door cracked in half and the broken pieces dropped down onto the floor. Angel walked into the bar, his boots making thudding noises as they hit the floor. Spike followed Angel inside, stepping over the broken door pieces.  
There was a large demon, sinking his teeth into a dead human's arm, trying to devour it. The human was scratched up and bloody, some of his bones in sight.

"Put him down." Angel said to the Akram demon.

The Akram demon released his fangs from the dead corpse's arm and looked up at Angel with a growl.

"Or what?" The demon asked.

Angel shrugged then gripped the axe, running at the demon. He quickly jumped in the air as high as a vampire could and slammed the axe down into the demon's skull. There were a few nasty cracks as the axe hit, the demon's head slicing in half and the corpse falling down to the floor. Angel pulled the axe back as the demon body fell.

"Bloody hell." Spike said, watching Angel with the sword still in his hand.

All of the sudden, 3 Akram demons bursted through the bar's backroom door. The door fell to the floor like the other one, the demons standing tall.

"You killed our brother!" One of the demons growled.

Angel shrugged but didn't hesitate, running at the demon on the far left. He knocked his left fist across the demon's face, holding the axe in the other hand. The demon stumbled back from the intense hit but grabbed Angel.

"Well, well." Spike grinned.

Spike ran at the Akram on the right as the demon in the middle looked at his dead brother on the floor. Spike slammed his knee up into the demon's midsection. He watched as the demon hung over a little bit, gasping for air. While the demon bent over, Spike brung up his fist into its face with a growl. The force of the punch made the demon fly back and slam into a bar wall, blood trailing down the wall where the demon's head was. Spike grinned again, sure that the demon's skull was crushed.  
Angel felt his face slam down into the bar top, the demon releasing him after the hit, Angel's body falling down. Angel's nose bled slightly from the impact of the bar and his face. Angel wiped the blood from his nose and flipped back to his feet. He kept the axe in his hand, bringing it up under the chin of the demon he was fighting. The axe launched through the demon's throat and blood splashed the floor as the demon body hit.

Spike had already started up on the last demon brother by the time Angel was done fighting his. The Akram demon grabbed Spike and threw him at the bar. Spike flew at the bar and hit it, his body sliding along it and knocking off shot glasses before falling off and hitting the floor behind the bar. Angel ran up behind the demon and swung the axe at his neck. The axe hit the demon's neck and Angel used his strength to pull it through, the head of the demon falling from its shoulders.  
Spike coughed and slowly stood from behind the bar, a line of cold, crimson colored blood down from his forehead to his cheek. Angel looked over at Spike, dried up blood on his own nose. Spike walked out from the behind the bar, leaving the sword behind from the slight pain he was in. Angel kept the axe in his hands and walked over the demon bodies to exit the bar. Spike followed Angel, stepping over blood and demons.

Angel exited the bar and walked towards the black viper across the street. Spike still followed him, ignoring the blood on his face. Angel stepped beside the driver side of the door and opened it, bending down and getting inside, throwing the axe in the back with the other. Spike walked to the passenger seat and opened the door, getting inside. Angel took the car key from his pocket and placed it in the ignition before turning it, the engine starting up.  
Angel hit the pedal and the car sped off towards Wolfram And Hart.


	4. Immortal Ties 4

Angel pulled into the Wolfram And Hart car garage again, taking the key from the ignition and the engine stopping. He stepped out of the car along with Spike. They walked back to the elevator and stepped inside. Angel hit the 5 button to return to the 5th floor. The elevator moved up and then came to a hault with the doors opening up.

Spike stepped out with Angel following, walking towards his office. Spike stopped in front of the door then looked over at Angel who was now standing beside him.

"Why do I feel like we do this to much?" Spike asked.

Angel sighed.

"For once I finally agree with you, it does seem like that." Angel responded.

Spike pushed the doors to Angel's office open and walked inside. Angel followed behind Spike.

Spike looked over to the direction of Angel's desk and paused right in his tracks. Angel ran into Spike when he stopped.

"What the fu-" Angel cut himself off, looking up in the same direction as Spike.

Buffy sat on Angel's desk with Dawn sitting beside her. Andrew sat in a chair in front of Angel's desk with his hands in his lap. Spike stood there, almost in complete shock.

"Buffy, what are you doing here?" Angel asked, still standing beside Spike.

Buffy looked at Angel and Spike then slid off the desk to her feet.

"Andrew, told me you came, I thought something was wrong." She replied

.  
Dawn sat on the desk, staying quiet with watching and listening. Andrew did the same.

"Nothing's wrong." Angel responded to Buffy, smiling.

Spike kept standing there just staring at Buffy. The doors to Angel's office opened and Fred walked in with her high heels clanking.

Fred walked to Spike and smiled to him, "Your suite is open, I thought you wanted to sleep after the battle," she then looked to Angel, "as is yours"

Spike snapped out of it and nodded to Fred. Angel nodded as well.

"Well, I'm going to wipe my nose up, my yourself comfortable." Angel said to Buffy before walking past her and leaving his office with Fred following him.

"Hey, love." Spike coughed.

Buffy looked at Spike to see blood on the side of his face. She walked close to him, placing her hand on the side of his face.

"What happened?" She asked him lightly, her eyes in his.

Spike moved his face slightly to where Buffy's hand dropped from it.

"Just a little battle, thats all." Spike responded.

"Well, hi to you too." Dawn spoke up, looking at Spike.

Spike looked past Buffy at Dawn and smirked.

"Hey, Nibblet." He said to her.

Dawn grinned at Spike. Buffy looked back at her sister then to Spike.

"Let's get your wound cleaned up." Buffy said, looking at Dawn again, "stay here with Andrew"

Spike nodded then turned, walking towards the exit of the office. Buffy followed him, putting her hands behind her back. He exited the office and turned to his right, walking down a hall. He stopped at a door that had the Room 574 on it. He pushed the door open end walked inside, Buffy still following.

The room was large with tan walls. There was a bed across from the door and a bathroom to the left. There was a small refrigerator by a night stand.

Spike sighed, knowing Buffy was there. He loved her still, those were the feelings he could not stop. He pulled off his leather duster and layed it down on the bed before sitting. Buffy looked at him.

"The bathroom should have some medical supples." Buffy said before walking to her left and into the bathroom.

The bathroom had tan walls like the bedroom did. There was a shower and a sink with a medical cabinet over it. She walked over to it and opened it, looking at the medical supplies that occupied it. She grabbed for some gauze and medical tape, along with a tube of Hydrocortisone cream. She turned and grabbed a small washcloth off the towel rack then left the bathroom back into the room.

Spike sat on the bed, his hands in his lap. Buffy dropped the supplies on the bed beside Spike was she sat by him. She slowly moved her hand to his face and moved it, making her look at him so she could get to the wound. Spike closed his eyes at her touch, remembering it from the past. Buffy picked up the washcloth and starting wiping the blood from the side of his face. Spike winced slightly.

"Ow." He said lightly.

"Sorry." She said, biting her lip and she wiped the blood lighter.

He nodded his eyes calming again as they stayed shut. Buffy kept her hand on the side of Spike's face before placing the waschloth down and picking up the Hydrocortisone and opening it, placing a little bit on the cut. She unwrapped the gauze and put it over the cut and then taped it.

Spike opened his eyes. Buffy smiled then moved her hand back to her lap. She backed up on the bed a little bit and layed down on it. She closed her eyes, finally feeling relaxed. Spike stood up and walked to the opposite by the side of the bed, laying down beside Buffy. Buffy opened her eyes and looked at Spike, shivering a little.

Spike moved closer to Buffy and placed a hand on her arm, pulling her into his arms very lightly. Buffy closed her eyes again, her head laying on Spike's chest and her hand resting on his side. Spike put his arm around Buffy and layed it on her side, his eyes closing.

He sighed and suddenly remember the last thing he said to Buffy, "_No you don't, but thanks for saying it..._" Buffy opened her eyes and moved her index finger across Spike's side, still laying in his arms. Spike slowly fell asleep, holding Buffy in his arms. Buffy then fell asleep.


	5. Immortal Ties 5

Everything was calm after a short amount of time passed and there were no sounds. Buffy slept peacefully in Spike's arms. She felt so relaxed as she did the night he held her in Sunnydale. Spike slowly opened his eyes, his hand still occupied on Buffy's arm. He smiled at this, shifting a little. Buffy felt Spike shift and opened her eyes, sitting up. Spike sat up and put his hand on Buffy's back.

"Something wrong, pet?" He asked.

Buffy turned to see Spike, feeling his hand resting on his back. She leaned back against him. Spike placed his arm around Buffy again.

"How are you...alive?" Buffy asked.

"Well...in Sunnydale..That amulet that was supposed to give me all the power, sucked me inside and it ended up here..." Spike replied, sighing deeply.

Buffy nodded, running her hand over Spike's chest. Spike finally realized what was going on and backed up a little bit, Buffy now not leaning against him. She looked at him, puzzedly.

"Do...you love me?" He asked her.

Buffy hesitated, bowing her head.

"I told you before...I did." She said looking back up.

Spike smiled slightly then took Buffy's hand in his, her fingers fitting through the slots between his fingers. He closed his eyes and had a flash back of the day he died in the Hellmouth when Buffy put her hand in his. He remember something and opened his eyes, pulling his hand back.

"What's wrong?" Buffy asked, her smile fading out.

"You're with the Immortal..." He responded.

"He...tried to kill me.." Buffy sighed.

Spike looked at Buffy, his eyes widening.

"That wanker!" Spike yelled.

Buffy nodded then bowed her head. Spike moved his hand to Buffy's chin, lifting her head slightly to look at him. He moved his face closed to her, feeling her warm breath on his lips. Buffy pressed her lips against Spike's. Spike moved his hands to Buffy's back and kissed Buffy passionately. Buffy placed her hands on Spike's shoulder, kissing him back.  
Spike felt amazing. He hadn't kissed Buffy since the last day that she was with him. She had ended it with him when Buffy's ex boyfriend, Riley Finn had caught them together in his crypt

"Spike." Fred said, walking into Spike's suite.

Spike quickly broke the kiss between himself and Buffy. Buffy looked over at Fred, her hands still resting on Spike's shoulder.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we have to find Angel." Fred said, holding up a tan folder.

Spike got off the bed and looked at Fred.

"What's going on?" He asked.

Fred opened the file and flipped through random pages.

"A spy for Angel was attacked...by...well I'm not sure but this symbol was burned into his skin." Fred replied, turning the file around to show the symbol to Spike.

"I recognize it...but I'm not sure." Spike said, thinking as he looked at it.

Buffy jumped off the bed and walked to Spike's side. Spike moved his hand to Buffy's and grabbed hold of it lightly. Buffy smiled slightly. Fred turned and left the suite. Spike followed behind Fred, holding Buffy's hand as they walked. The reached Angel's office and walked inside.

Dawn was watching TV with Andrew and Angel was sitting at his desk, looking at files.

"Angel," Fred said, "we got a case." Fred walked to Angel and placed a file in front of him. Angel opened the files and read through it.

"My spy was attacked?" Angel asked.

Fred nodded. Spike looked at Angel.

"Check out the symbol, It's fimilar." Angel looked at the symbol and noticed it immediately. He growled.

"The Immortal." He said.

Buffy looked over at Angel then to Spike, gripping his hand tighter. Spike looked at Buffy, returning the grip. "Why would he attack one of my spies?" Angel asked, thinking.

Buffy looked down and bit her bottom lip. Spike looked at Buffy then to Angel.

"To piss us off or... find Buffy." Spike replied.

"Why would he need to find Buffy?" Angel asked.

"He's looking for me..." Buffy spoke up.

"Huh"

"He tried to kill me already..." Buffy sighed.

Angel growled and stood up, slamming his palms down onto his desk.

"Why didn't you tell me!" He yelled.

Buffy bowed her head again

"I didn't know how"

Angel walked out behind his desk and walked to Buffy, hugging her tightly. Buffy released Spike's hand and hugged Angel back. Spike growled slightly, looking down.

"I need to know these things." Angel whispered.

"Alright..." Buffy responded.

Spike shook off the hug feelings. He looked over at Angel.

"He won't stop until she's dead, we both know it." Spike exclaimed.

"Right, but what if we kill him first?" Angel grinned.

"We need to find the sodding wanker and kill him off once and for all." Spike growled.

Dawn and Andrew kept their ears listening to the conversation. Buffy watched Angel and Spike talk, her arms crossed over her chest. Angel thought of something then walked back to his desk, grabbing the file from it and picking it up. He flipped through the pages.

"Need a place..." He said, his gaze on the pages as he flipped through them.

"He was attacked around the L.A. airport...He's close." Angel said as his finger tapped the position on the file, looking up at Buffy and Spike.

"How will we kill him?" Buffy asked with no hesitation.

Angel set the folder back down on the desk beside Dawn, shrugging one shoulder as he looked back to Buffy.

"I'm not sure..Spike and I fought him in the past...he is strong...stronger than any power that any of us here possess." Angel said.

"Wait...he had vampire back ups back in the day, so he must have them now. He knows Buffy, Angel, he knows she has friends...I think he might just make another war..." Spike sighed.

"The apocalypse happening again, just different." Buffy said.

"No shiney trinkets for me this time, pet." Spike sighed again.

Buffy nodded, looking over to Spike. Angel looked at Buffy.

"Let's prepare for war." He said.

"I'll call the gang and get them here." Buffy suggested.

Dawn stood up and walked to her sister with her arms crossing over her chest.

"Another war?" She asked.

"Another."


	6. Immortal Ties 6

Buffy looked at Angel, "Do you by chance have a phone that I could use"

Angel reached into his leather duster pocket and pulled out a black cell phone. He tossed it to Buffy. Buffy lifted her hand and caught it, dialing a number.

**_Cleveland, Ohio,_**  
A beautiful red headed woman reached into her pocket and pulled out a blue cell phone. She flipped it open and held it to her ear.

"Hello?" The woman asked.

"Willow, it's Buffy"

"Buffy, hi, is something wrong?" Willow asked.

"Yes, very wrong, I need you to round up the gang and the girls, bring them to Wolfram and Hart in L.A." Buffy responded.

"What's going on?" Willow asked again.

"There..is going to be another war, oh and Willow, bring my scythe." Buffy exclaimed before hanging up the phone.

Giles walked into the room that Willow was in with Kennedy. "Who was that?" Giles asked Willow.

"Buffy...she needs us all in L.A..there is going to be another war." Willow responded.

"Oh dear lord"

Los Angeles Buffy tosses the cell phone back to Angel. Angel caught it in his hand then placed it back into his leather duster pocket.

"I need to train." Buffy sighed

."We have a company training room." Angel said, "I'll get Fred to take you there"

"I'll take her." Spike cut in.

"No, Spike." Angel growled.

"Spike can take me." Buffy looked to Angel

.  
"Fine." Angel sighed.

"Dawn and Andrew, don't leave this office, stay with Angel." Buffy said, looking over to Dawn and Andrew who were still sitting.

Spike walked to the office door with Buffy following beside him. He exited the office with her and laughed slightly.

"It's on the third floor...You'll like it." He said.

"Okay." Buffy responded, stepping up the elevator with Spike.

The doors to the elevator opened with a BING noise. Lawyers walked out of it then Buffy and Spike entered. Spike hit the third button on the control panel, the doors shutting. The elevator moved down to the third floor and stopped. The doors opened and Spike stepped out. Buffy then stepped out, looking around the room.

"Wow..." She said in disbelief.

The room was huge. There were blue mats on the right side of the room and weight lifting machines on the other side. There were weapons hanging up on the wall. There was a balance beam in the middle of the room and a punching bag in the back.

"Nice init?" Spike asked, smiling.

"Very..." Buffy responded, not taking her eyes off the equipment in the room.

Spike watched Buffy then slipped off his leather duster, throwing it to the side.

"Let's train then." He said.

Buffy looked to Spike then took off her leather jacket. She threw her jacket down with his leather duster. Spike stepped up to Buffy.

"Think you can take me?" The platinum haired vampire asked, smiling.

Buffy backed up slightly, placing her hands on her hips.

"Think? I know I can take you." She replied.

Spike backed up and got into fighting postion, lifting up one of his fists. He then launched his fist out at the Slayer's face. Buffy quickly reacted and grabs Spike's hand, lifting his foot and knocking it into his stomach. Spike stumbled back and coughed, bending over slightly. Buffy then lifted her foot up, slamming in into the face of Spike as he bent over. Spike flew back and hit a training room hard from the strength, sliding down it to the floor in horrific pain. He quickly got up and looked at Buffy. Buffy ran over to him and lifted her fist, trying to knock him across the face. Spike quickly caught Buffy's hand with his own before using his other to punch her in the midsection.

Buffy winced then stumbled back from the punch. Spike grabbed Buffy then lifted his knee, launching it back into her midsection. Buffy winced again and fell to the floor, rolling slightly in pain. Spike walked towards Buffy's body, ready to pick it up.Buffy places both of her hands on the floor beside her shoulders, flipping up, both her feet knocking into Spike's face. Spike fell to the floor, holding his nose, his vampire features taking over his face. Buffy picked Spike up then slammed her fist into across his face. Spike's head jerks to the side as he winces in pain. She lifts her other fist and slams it across the other side of his face. Spike's head jerks to the other side, the pain making him lose balance and return to the floor on his back.  
Buffy sat down on Spike's stomach, ready to punch him in the face again. Spike winced from the pain he is in, his face returning to normal as he gulps. Buffy drops her fist. Spike lifted his hand and grabbed Buffy's neck. Buffy winced and placed her hands on Spike's trying to get him off. Spike threw Buffy to the side and off of him. Buffy coughed and layed on the  
ground.

Spike got on his knees and crawled to Buffy, sitting on her and bringing his face down to her neck, almost biting her. His fangs grazed her bare neck. Buffy's eyes widened and she grabbed Spike's shoulders, trying to push him off. Her strength didn't help. Spike sat up and smiled, his face returning to normal. Buffy sighed and her eyes calmed.

"You thought I would really bite you." He laughed.

Buffy sat up and then quickly stood up, looking freaked. Spike stood up and looked at Buffy.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." She responded quickly.

Spike walked close to Buffy and smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist. Buffy looked up at Spike, placing her hands on his chest. Spike moved his face to Buffy's his lips touching hers. Buffy kissed Spike back, her arms sliding up around his neck.


End file.
